


Laid

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Dogma, Jay and Bob have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Series/Sequel: No series, just my on going obsession with the slashy nature of two stoners.
> 
> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and Dogma. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them unharmed... but slightly sweaty and sticky.
> 
> Notes: Originally before I started this I found myself thinking, "Damn, I wish someone would write more Jay and Silent Bob slash." So I waited. And waited. And then I thought "Screw this, I'll write some of my own." And thus, a Slasher was born. So technically, it's your fault. Nyah.
> 
> Other Notes: I know that this goes against some events in Chasing Dogma, but if you discount the comic, you'll be fine. I'm also aware that Jay and Silent Bob should be going to Quick Stop after Dogma... But if Smith can change his mind, then so can I.

Laid  
By DeadGrrl

"Would you fucking believe it, I save the world and I still can't get fucking laid." Jay complained as he walked ahead of Silent Bob. Silent Bob, true to his name, said nothing as he followed Jay.

"And that pregnant babe... Before she leaves for Chicago I offered to give her a good deep dicking before she gets all sorts of fat and bloated and shit, and what's she do? What does she do? Broad gets all misty eyed, pats my cheek and tells me to 'Go to the one you love...' Now what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Bob stopped, closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

Jay stopped walking and turned back to Silent Bob. "Now what? Are you fucking winded? What is with your tubby ass? Jesus, a guy has some fucked up dreams and suddenly he's all queer and shit! Well, fuck this shit! I ain't gonna stand here and have you sigh in 'exasperation' at me. Like you ain't ever had any fucking clue that I wanted your ass!" Jay's voice ground to a halt as Bob's eyes shot open. Jay realized, with rising horror, what his mouth had inadvertently spoken aloud. "Ahh, fuck," he whispered as he looked at Silent Bob.

Silent Bob blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow as he frowned. Waiting for Jay to renege, Bob pondered what would happen if Jay ever was honest. As the moment began to stretch, Jay looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Only then did Bob realize he was about to find out.

Jay's brain, along with his mouth, had stopped functioning. He said it. He said it aloud. He said it aloud to Silent Bob. And past that point his mind slipped and looped back to the beginning of the thought. The stream of constant dialogue that normally bypassed the higher functions of his brain and came directly out of his mouth was stuck. His lips were moving, but there was no sound being made. To understand what Jay was saying you have to know how to read lips. And if you did, you would realize he was saying this...

'Oh fuck... oh fuck... oh fuck ...'

Bob watched Jay with his eyebrow still cocked, ready to hear Jay's sarcastic retort. Jay had yet to joke it off. Jay had yet to do anything, but just stand there and stare, his lips quivering. Bob began to worry that the younger man had stopped breathing all together and started to move towards him.

Jay's eyes widened even further as Silent Bob approached him. His voice ground to a complete halt and became purely internal dialogue. As it did it changed slightly, started to speed up and now included a second thought...

'Oh fuck oh fuck, he's going to kick my ass, oh fuck oh fuck, he's going to kick my ass...'

Bob stopped in front of an extremely stunned Jay. His head slowly looked to the right and the left, checking for any possible complications for the quickly oncoming moment.

Jay's internal dialogue, sensing impending doom, gave a last ditch effort to jump-start his brain.

'Oh fuck oh fuck oh- Motherfucker! Do something! Say something! Before he kicks our ass!...'

Jay, to his own horror, discovered not only could he not speak, he couldn't even move. The only part of his body that would respond was his eyelids, which thankfully slid closed so that he wouldn't have to watch Bob beat the shit out of him. He didn't want to see Silent Bob angry. He especially didn't want to see Silent Bob hit him, and at that moment it was the only defense he had.

Bob noticed everything about the moment as he committed it to memory. He took note of how tightly Jay had shut his eyes, how shallow and rapid Jay's breathing had become, how Jay's thin frame was slightly trembling, just slightly. Bob also noticed how fast his own heart was beating and that there was a slow burn in his stomach. Smiling to himself he closed the distance between himself and Jay. Standing on his tiptoes, he placed his hands on either side of Jay's face. Jay cringed. Bob then placed a small kiss on the tip of Jay's nose and took a step back.

Jay's eyes blinked open. He looked down at Silent Bob, very confused. It had happened so quickly, he wasn't sure if it had happened at all, or if his mind had snapped. Finding his voice, Jay spoke in soft speculative tone that no one had ever heard. "Lunchbox, did you just kiss me?"

Silent Bob blinked and gave a nod.

Jay brain processed this new information. It took a moment. In that same tone of voice he queried "Could you do it again... for real this time?"

Bob held his stare, gave a small nod and stood on his toes again, only to sink back down as Jay angled his head lower. Jay was watching Bob closely. Bob leaned forward and kissed Jay's lips softly. This time, however, Jay's reaction was a bit different as he kissed Bob back. His eyes closed as his mouth pressed against Bob's. Jay wasn't quite sure when he grabbed Silent Bob and pulled him closer, but he held on to the lapels of Bob's coat quite tightly. As he pushed his tongue into Bob's mouth he gave a low moan. His tongue slid past Bob's teeth and he felt Bob's arms wrap around his waist, holding him tightly. Jay's hand's left Bob's coat and cupped his face, facial hair sliding underneath his caress. Breaking apart with a gasp, the two looked at each other.

"How long?" Jay demanded. Bob blinked and shrugged in question. Jay's eyes darkened. "Don't fucking play 'Silent Bob' with me now, motherfucker you better tell me how fucking long you been pulling this shit."

Bob blinked again in confusion. Jay sighed, shook his head and tried again. "How long have you felt this way?"

Bob's eyebrows raised a moment and he gave an uncharacteristic verbal reply, "Forever."

"Son of a bitch," Jay shook his head. "How much time did we waste... You couldn't have fuckin' said something?"

Bob gave Jay a sad smile, shrugged and brushed Jay's cheek. Jay's eyes closed and he leaned into the caress. Bob couldn't voice the feelings inside him. Not from fear that Jay would laugh, he had no worries of that now. It was too hard to speak of those feelings, too difficult to find words that could begin to relay the depth of those feelings. But the thought itself was simple, and if he would voice it would be to say this...

'Every moment of every day, I told you. As I stood beside you, as I covered for you, and as I watched over you. You just didn't hear it.'

Jay nodded. His eyes opened and he looked to Bob and replied softly, "Next time just fucking tell me, okay?"

Bob nodded in agreement, perplexed by exactly how Jay seemed to have heard that thought.

Jay snorted, "Sometimes you're like an open-fucking-book. I just finally realized, that you're also a dirty book..." Jay smirked. 

Bob smiled back at Jay, a small wicked smile.

"And I know what chapter I want to start with..." Jay leered. 

Bob's eyes rolled, anticipating the inevitable conclusion to such a loaded statement. 

"One." Jay finished. Bob blinked and stared at Jay with a questioning look.

"Because I'm gonna read you from front to back, and mark all the good spots." Jay whispered into his friend's ear as he grasped his hand and started to pull him to the bus stop. 

Bob shook his head, that wasn't what he expected as a reply...

"Oh fer christsakes... Chapter 69! There I said it. Are you happy? " Jay exclaimed. "Try to show a little class..." he mumbled to himself as he tugged Bob's hand again, elated that the man had started to move. "Fuck, if that surprised you, then all the other shit I'm gonna tell you is gonna make your head spin."

Behind Jay and in tow Bob grinned.

"Yeah, keep smiling, the entire bus is gonna peg us as happy homos... Cripes, I finally get lucky and all of Red Bank is gonna know about it," the blond muttered as they came up on the bus stop. He turned to Bob, leaned in close and spoke in a low voice, "But I'd drop to my knees and make like a circus seal right now, right here, if it'd make you happy."

Bob shook his head slowly and briefly kissed Jay again. Jay shuddered. The bus pulled into view, ending the conversation. Boarding the bus, they paid their fare and made their way to the back. Sitting next to the window, Jay slid over enough for Bob to share his seat, this being a noticeable difference from their normal separate locations. Bob settled in next to Jay, their thighs touching, and placed an arm across the back of the seat.

Jay twitched for a few moments, as if he couldn't get comfortable. Finally he slouched into Silent Bob's side. Sighing, Jay closed his eyes as he rested his head on Bob's shoulder, having lost the battle of wills with himself. He wanted to be touching Bob, and damn if he wasn't going to, thinking of the time already wasted...

Bob's arm came up and around Jay's shoulders, his hand stroking long hair. The best thing about being Muscle and of unknown disposition, Bob reflected, was that he could pretty much do what he wanted and very few people were going to say anything about it. Jay sighed comfortably into his shoulder, snuggled in closer to him and fell into an easy sleep.

 

Bob gently jostled Jay awake as their stop came up. Jay blinked sleepily and took the hand being offered to him. Exiting the bus they found themselves in familiar territory and walked back to their shared apartment. Jay was uncharacteristically quiet while walking next to Bob. He would look at Bob, who appeared to be lost in thought more than usual, and return his gaze to the pavement. 

They climbed the stairs up to their apartment, Bob ahead of Jay. Pausing in front of their door, Bob dug for his keys. As he did so he felt Jay's body leaning into him. "Need some help?" Jay murmured into Silent Bob's neck. He began softly kissing him there as his hand ran down Bob's back, ending in a firm grasp on Bob's ass.

Bob shook his head as his hand finally located the sought for keys. Jay quietly laughed as Bob turned the lock.

The apartment was exactly as they had left it. Scantly furnished and filled with stacks of comic books, action figures posed in various states of undress and most locked in mid-coitus of some sort, and a rubble of beer bottles. Most surfaces were covered with the odd assortment of items, the most laden being the matte black laminate table in the dining room. There were two sling back chairs, also matte black, which had never been used as sitting apparatus but rather served as high tech laundry lines. Clutter aside the entire apartment had a sleek modern look, with all the matte black furniture and gray carpeting, that is if one could ignore the sheer volume of junk covering the previous mentioned surfaces. It also had the biggest fucking home audio system ever assembled.

Likeness rights aside, Jay still felt that the best thing about being in a comic book still had to be the cash. Tossing keys to the table Bob pulled off his coat. Jay wandered over to the futon couch and began moving videos off the black surface.

Glancing at the covers, he held up 'Pretty in Pink' and called out "I think these are late," with a smirk. Bob rolled his eyes, went to refrigerator and snagged 2 beers, amazed to see the case left.

Jay moved the remaining videos off the futon and placed them near the front door as a reminder to return them. Tossing his coat over Bob's hanging off one of the chairs, and dropping his hat next to Bob's on the table he went back to the couch where Bob was already comfortably sprawled in one corner. Jay sat down next to him and laid back into him. Bob handed him a bottle of beer and then embraced him as Jay leaned into him.

They drank their beer in silence as Jay rested against Bob. Jay felt hyper aware of everything. He could feel Bob's heartbeat against his back and the warmth of the arm loosely holding him. Jay finished his beer in record time. Using this as an excuse he shifted off the couch and went into the kitchen. Pulling a few more beers from the case in the refrigerator he told himself to relax. Jay was nervous, and excited... and really nervous.

Placing his hands on the kitchen counter he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Chill, he chided himself, it's only Bob. It's Bob. And he's in the living room. And we're gonna fuck. Jay twitched nervously. Opening his eyes he shook his head in amazement. If anyone had told him that he'd finally be getting it on with Silent Bob he would have bitch slapped them into next week. Screw the end of the world shit, that was nothing. He was about to get down with Silent Bob, and that was a far more daunting prospect then the end of existence in Jay's mind.

Jay looked into the living room at Silent Bob. Bob was still reclined on the futon, his arm over the back. Jay watched him for a moment, Bob unaware of him. What a smooth motherfucker, Jay thought to himself. He's all just sitting there waiting for me, like it ain't no big fucking deal... Except for Bob's foot. Bob had one foot on the floor and that foot was bouncing. Jay could see under the futon and watched it bouncing rapidly, excitedly. Jay smirked at this. Thank God, I ain't the only one nervous...

Jay grabbed the beers off the counter and walked back to the futon. As he rounded the corner he saw Bob's hand slap down on his knee, halting the movement. Bob looked up at him as he traded an empty bottle for a full one. Placing the empty and the extra on the mostly cluttered coffee table, Jay returned to sitting on the futon. He took a swig of his beer and pulled on his bootlaces. He worked the laces opened and tossed his boots over to a corner. He took another drink and placed his hand on Bob's knee. Bob gave a start and sat up straight.

Narrowly avoiding snorting beer through his nose Jay put down his beer and grinned at Bob. "Shoes, Lunchbox, I'm gonna take off your shoes." 

Silent Bob nodded and watched Jay untie and tug off his shoes and throw them off to the side. Bob took a long pull of his beer as Jay's hands rubbed his feet. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Jay had good hands, the slender digits caressed the soles of his feet as Bob leaned back into the arm of the futon, relaxing.

Jay snagged his beer off the coffee table and drained it, his other hand still rubbing Bob's foot. Placing the empty back on the coffee table, Jay left Bob's foot in his lap as he twisted off the cap of another beer. Glancing at Bob while he took a swallow he became aware that Bob was watching him with a small smile. Jay raised an eyebrow at Bob who gestured for him to come closer.

Jay shifted off the couch as Bob changed position slightly. Leaning back into Bob again Jay sighed as strong arms embraced him.

"Mmmhmm?" Bob murmured softly into blond hair. Jay's head slid back as he took a swallow of beer, nodding as he drank. Bob watched him, not wanting to rush, but instead looking forward to taking his time.

"It's all good," Jay replied as Bob's hand stroked his chest. Jay's eyes closed, and he relaxed as Bob disposed of their bottles. Bob then used both hands as he gently rubbed Jay's chest and arms. Jay sighed in contentment. He could feel Bob's lips pressing against his temple in a gentle kiss. After a few moments Jay opened his eyes and shifted towards Bob. He leaned into Bob and kissed his lips as one hand cupped his face, brushing against whiskers.

It was, Jay realized, the sweetest kiss he had ever received. Bob's lips pressed firmly against his own, the facial hair brushing against him. He shifted again and was now on top of Bob, and felt Bob's hand slide to the small of his back. As his tongue pushed into Bob's mouth he moaned. Bob held him tighter and Jay's hands suddenly came to life as he started tugging at Bob's clothing.

Bob's hands caught Jay's as he broke the kiss. Looking into Jay's dilated eyes he asked, out loud, "Are you sure?"

Jay smiled, a rarity indeed. He looked at Bob and replied "More than anything in my entire fucking life am I sure that we need to get you naked, and I need to get naked. Then we need to fuck for about 4 days, and then I need to tell you how fucking long I've wanted your ass, and how hot I think you look in that fucking coat, and how if you ever think about touching another person I will do your ass bodily harm..." Jay's rant was cut off by another kiss.

After a long moment, he responded again to the original question. "Yes! I'm fucking sure!" The reply gave away to a gasp as Bob's mouth buried itself in Jay's neck. Jay gave a low moan, Bob stopped and grinned.

Shifting Jay up out of his lap, Bob gave the back of the couch a yank. The back dropped as the futon flattened out. "Now I know why you pushed for the futon..." Jay had finally puzzled it out. 

Bob's grin became a little wider and he rolled the younger man under him. Lying over Jay he propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his friend. Jay was flushed, his breathing just slightly erratic. He wet his lips and asked, "Lunchbox, are you gonna kiss me again or just gaze at me longingly? I don't mind the gazing part, but can you do it with your tongue in my mouth?"

Bob turned away for a second, his frame shaking. And then there was this... sound. Jay worried for a moment that something was wrong, and then realized that Bob was laughing. For the first time in their friendship, Bob was laughing, out loud. The sound was a low, throaty sound. Jay liked it, he liked it a lot. He just hoped it was a good sign.

"Motherfucker, I've known you for how many fucking years? And all this time you hardly ever crack a smile, and you *never* laugh. Now we're about to fuck and suddenly you bust a gut. Dude, my ego's all sorts of bruised here." Jay complained.

Bob turned back to Jay, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll make it up to you... promise." With that he leaned into Jay and kissed him softly. Jay wanted none of that and pulled the larger man to him tightly and swept his tongue into Bob's mouth. Tongues colliding and lots of throaty moaning followed.

Bob broke the kiss and returned to his original plan of attack. His mouth kissed along Jay's neck. This brought all sorts of approving sounds from Jay. He then swept his tongue along Jay's ear lobe. Jay moaned a breathy "oh God, oh God..."

Bob paused, surprised at the response then resumed his attack, licking along the upper lobe. Jay's hips began a slow thrust as he began to pant. Amused by this, Bob continued.

"Oh God, oh God... just don't...just don't..." Jay was gasping as Bob's tongue glided back down the lobe. Softly exhaling into Jay's ear, Bob's tongue lightly licked the gentle curve. Jay's entire body shuddered. Pleased with this development Bob slowly circled the curve again. Beneath him Jay's hips continued to thrust ineffectually against him and Jay's voice was giving conflicting instructions.

"Oh God...please Bob... yes... oh God... don't, don't... please... there... there... oh God..."

Jay's hands clutched at Bob as his breath came in panting gasps. The hot, wet path that was lightly circling his ear again and again came slightly faster with each pass. Bob shifted slightly and Jay's cock was snugged into Bob's hip. Now making contact Jay's hips ground against Bob, each thrust connecting and Jay's voice took on a new strain.

"Oh fuck... yes... yes..." Jay moaned as his hips picked up speed.

As Bob reached the bottom of Jay's ear he shifted his jaw and nipped firmly. The results were fantastic. Jay's entire body seized up and he screamed, hips thrusting up sharply, orgasming. Each successive nip Bob made resulted in another hip thrust and a gurgling sound from Jay.

Jay's eyes were tightly shut and he was still mumbling, "oh God... oh God..." as Bob brushed the long blond hair away from his face. Bob's gentle smile was the first thing Jay's eyes fluttered open to.

"Well..." Bob said as his smile curved into a smirk. The sort of smirk that Jay recognized. It was the one that Jay himself would use, had used, to convey the thought of 'I have something on you that's so good, I'll never let you forget it, never let you live it down, and indeed, will remember it even when I'm 103, and on my deathbed, and you'll still be my bitch for it.'

"Fuck," Jay said slowly, grinning sheepishly as he closed his eyes again, embarrassed.

Bob chuckled gently as he kissed Jay's forehead.

"I don't usually blow a load that quick... I just got, ummm, excited." Jay finished lamely.

"Really." Bob's deadpan was touched with humor.

"And my ears are, ummm," Jay began as a flush came over his cheeks.

"Sensitive." Bob concluded.

"Uh, yeah." Jay twitched uncomfortably and opened his eyes. Swallowing hard he said, "Don't tell no one."

Bob's brown eyes widened innocently. Me?

"I mean it."

Bob looked at Jay seriously. So do I.

Sighing Jay replied, "I am never going to live this down, am I?"

Bob gave a small smile and kissed him. "Sweet," he replied.

"Sweet?" Jay queried.

"You completely lost it. You were so excited, and so into it, and you completely lost it. I think that was sweet. Not to mention hot. Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

Jay's forehead creased, as he was about to argue the point until Bob shifted position slightly and Jay noticed the erection pressing against his thigh. Bob was hard, very hard. Jay's response turned into wicked grin. "Really?" Then Jay wiggled a little trying to open Bob's jeans. "C'mon, I wanna..." Jay was mumbling again as he started tugging on Bob's clothing. 

Bob smiled and whispered "Shhh," and kissed Jay. His hands pulled the jersey off of Jay's shoulders. Jay moaned into his mouth and began to tug up Bob's sweatshirt, thrilled at this new development.

Helping Jay, Bob stripped off his sweatshirt, and shuddered as Jay's mouth connected with a nipple. Pulling Jay's face away gently from his chest he kissed him quickly and stripped off Jay's T-shirt. Flinging the T-shirt over his shoulder he bent and kissed a path down Jay's torso. Jay gasped and then moaned as Bob's hands undid his jeans. Tugging down the now damp pants and boxers, Bob finally succeed in getting Jay naked.

Bob's eyes finally got to take in what they had spent years avoiding. Pale skin was a given. In ten years Bob couldn't recall the man under him ever willingly standing in the sun. So pale skin was not a surprise. The smoothness of it was, Bob noted as his hands ran down Jay's frame. Jay responded with a low moan.

Jay had little body hair; his legs and arms only lightly covered, the blond hair almost unnoticeable. His underarms had only a small tangle of blond hair. The plane of his chest was smooth; nipples hardened into peaks already as Bob's fingers momentarily toyed with them, eliciting another moan. 

But his favorite part of Jay's body, Bob thought to himself, had to be Jay's cock. Which, Bob was amused to note, was down for the count. The seven 'average' inches was surrounded by pale blond pubes, and was what Bob wanted more than anything else in the world, but he could wait... For now.

Taking in the sight of Jay, naked and willing was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. The heat radiating from Jay's eyes was equally gratifying.

"Bob? Are you gonna let me touch you now?" Jay asked with a smile. "I mean I know I'm hot to look at, but I really rather get you naked."

Bob smiled back and nodded. He leaned over Jay, kissing him again, his hand stroking flesh as his mouth feed on Jay's hungrily. Jay's hands flew to Bob's jeans and unzipped him. As Jay's mouth sucked on Bob's, Bob shifted to assist in removing his clothing. Suddenly he was naked, pants and boxers at his ankles. Jay had somehow used a combination of hands and feet to get him stripped. Kicking off the clothes Bob raised an eyebrow at this. Jay broke off the kiss and smiled. "C'mere," he growled as he pulled Bob down into his embrace. Bob's comfortable weight covered him and Jay spent the next few moments reveling in the sensation of Bob's naked flesh next to his, Bob's cock hot and hard bumping into him. Bob wanted him and Jay couldn't think of anything better than that physical confirmation. Jay wished he was hard again but was happy to be able to thrust his hips into Bob regardless.

Moving quickly Jay rolled Bob onto his back and straddled his thighs. Running a hand over Bob's chest he began to mimic Bob's earlier caresses. Jay's visual assessment of Silent Bob was brief. Bob was big... all over. Everything about the man relayed his strength, his muscle. Stroking the muscles of his arms, Jay shuddered. The wide chest, the heavy weight of his torso, was caressed under Jay's splayed fingers. His hands ran through the dark hair there, toying with the strands. The darkened nipples caught his attention as his hands glided past them. The muscles in the thighs beneath him rolled as Bob's legs shifted.

Jay felt his breath catch as one of Bob's hands stroked his thigh. Jay pushed it away, scolding him, "Stop that shit, it's my turn."

Bob smiled indulgently but his eyes warned Jay that indeed, he was bigger, and this could all change in a moment. Jay shuddered again. "Knock it off and let me..." Jay whispered. Bob relaxed and let Jay have his way.

Jay's hands slid down Bob's chest and delved lower and took hold of Bob's hard cock. "Dude, you're huge," Jay muttered. Bob rolled his eyes. Jay gave a smirk and started sliding backwards, whispering "Lucky, lucky me..." and licked the crown, then took Bob into his mouth. Bob's eyes rolled again, albeit for different reasons.

The taste of Bob in his mouth and the amazing sounds coming from Bob excited Jay even more. He pushed Bob's legs apart and nestled between them, getting more comfortable. Taking a little more of Bob into his mouth he reached a hand lower and cupped Bob's sac. Bob in turn gave another low moan as Jay's other hand stroked his cock in time with the bobbing of his mouth.

Soft blond hair trailed over Bob's thighs and the sensation made Bob twitch. Jay's mouth swept over him, slowly at first, then quickly, then slowly again. Bob's hips began to thrust into the hot wet suction. Jay worked him over, taking his time, keeping him at the edge of climax. Bob gave another low moan at this treatment. His hands cupped the base of the blond head gently as he whispered, "Jay... please... Jay."

Jay's mouth sped up slightly, pleased with the verbal response. Bob seemed to recognize this and moaned, "So good... oh God, Jay..." and noted that the mouth on him was now working with his thrusting hips. The sweet pressure and heat continued, and Bob surrendered, his voice coming in gasps as Jay's mouth correspondingly increased in speed. "Oh God, that's it, oh fuck, Jay, please, come on..." The culmination of Jay's hot mouth and nimble hands along with the low hum Jay started conspired against him. He lasted only moments longer, giving a sharp yell of "Jay!" as he felt his cock explode in that sweet mouth.

Jay gagged slightly as a burst of seed hit the back of his throat, but made a quick recovery and swallowed as much of the fluid as he could. Milking Bob with one hand, he reached his other hand out and took one of Bob's hands from his hair, fingers entwining. Jay felt Bob's other hand stroking his hair from his face. Releasing Bob's cock from his mouth Jay placed a kiss on the head, tonguing the remaining fluid away and then looked up to Bob's eyes.

The sight of Jay, with come running down his chin, kissing the head of his cock with such tenderness was nearly enough to make Bob come again. Giving a groan, Bob sat up and hooked his hands under Jay's arms and pulled the blond on top of him. Jay moaned as Bob's mouth caught his in a searing kiss and shuddered. Relaxing, Bob held Jay close, sighed and closed his eyes, ready for a well-earned rest. 

Jay's head was tucked in Bob's shoulder. He listened to Bob's slowing heartbeat as Bob held him tightly. "That was fucking amazing..." Jay yawned. 

Bob's hand stroked down his spine. Yes.

Jay shivered and closed his eyes, under the sensations of Bob's hands caressing his body. Listening to Bob's breathing he told him softly, "I love you," before drifting off to sleep. 

Bob, almost asleep, heard him and whispered back "I know, I love you too." 

Jay sighed and fell into slumber exhausted, sated and feeling, for the very first time in his life, loved.

END


End file.
